Punks and a HalfSkater
by GothicGurl23
Summary: Sango,Kagome, and Miroku have all gone punk! InuYasha is most popular skater in town, him and Kagome have been worst enimies from the get go. But, will all of that change?
1. The New Crew

~*The New Crew*~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! Kagome pulled her hand from under her covers to make the alarm clock shutup. 'God, the first day of my new school, god I wonder what people will do' Kagome got out from under her punk Hello Kitty bed covers, she pulled her long black hair from in front of her eyes. "Kagome! Honey, time to get up!" her mom always woke up early, 'That woman is weird'. She got up, when her feet touched the cold hard floor she jumped up back on her bed and fell off from the other side (-_-;) She tried it again, this time she was okay. She got up and started to walk to the kitchen to eat, passing the shower, trying her hardest not to get tempted to take one in the morning, since it had always made her late (Hey, that's like me!^^;;) she walked past it slowly, then her grandpa yelled " Kagome Higurashi! Get down here, your food is getting cold!" she dashed downstairs. "Oh, Kagome your alive" "Shut up Sota!" Sota was getting the box of Captain Crunch, when Kagome snatched it from his hand. "Hey! What was that for!" Kagome wasn't paying attention; she scarfed down her food, when she heard Miroku and Sango calling. "Hey!Kagome, get down here!" "Damnit!" just then Kagome ran upstairs, franticly choosing what clothes to wear. When she came along her black pant with many chains hanging from the sides. She got those, now she needed a shirt... aha! Spotting it from the corner of her eye, she got her Good Charlotte shirt she got from Hot Topic awhile back. 'It still fits' "Kagome! Get your ass down here! We're gonna be late for school!" Miroku was calling to her. He was wearing his 'normal' clothes. Which were a Trapt shirt and some pants that had the 'Punk sign' on them. Sango was wearing her AeroSmith shirt, which was one of her favorite bands. For pants she was wearing her 'cute' pants from Mariposa, of course her mom got them for her. 


	2. Getting There

~Chapter Two: Getting there~  
  
  
  
Sango was telling Kagome and Miroku how she is gonna go to America, for some very odd reason Kagome and Miroku were jealous that she got the chance to go to America. "You get to go every where, where are you going? I mean which part of America?" Kagome was asking to many questions, but Sango still answered. " We are going to... Washington. They say that' they have some awesome rock music." Like a weirdo that Miroku is, he was walking backwards when Sango was talking and wasn't looking where he was going, and he ran into InuYasha. InuYasha was the most popular skater in the city. "Well, it seems we have Miroku, Sango, and the punk rocker Kago, oh I'm sorry I mean 'Avril'. She turned to look him in the eye, and then she hissed something. "Don't mess with me right now, or you WILL wish you had never been born." She was soooo scary when she was mad not even the teachers would take her on! Sango and Miroku were holding eachother, InuYasha was looking down at Kagome and since she was a lil' bit shorter than him, she was looking up. "Ha! Y-you think I'm scared of you?" he was trying his hardest not to stutter. Just then the bell rang. "You are so very lucky." Miroku was pulling on Kagome's arm, trying to get her to move. "Kagome, come on." They pulled her all they way to class, and right when they walked in, the bell rang. 


	3. The Revenage

~Chapter Three: The revenge  
  
"Good morning class! My name is Mr.Sesshomaru, and for the next few weeks you guys can do whatever you want. Spitwads, paper airplanes, paperballs, you name it! But I really got to go right now, I have to baby-sit my friends kids, so have fun!" Mr.Sesshomaru raced out the door, and when he was gone Kagome turned around and looked InuYasha in the eye. She got up slammed her chair into the desk and walked up toward him. ((Just to let you know, they have rows of seats)) When she got to his row, she punched him in the face. BAM! She it him right in the nose, her hand still positioned to hit again, he put his hand to touch his nose... It was bleeding! "Wench! What was that for!" InuYasha got up and pushed Kagome down the stairs, she fell backwards and hit the bottom. She got up; Sango and Miroku were rushing other side. "OMG! Kagome are you alright?" Sango was wiping the blood from her friends bottom lip; Miroku looked up at InuYasha. He got up and started to run up the stairs toward him. When Miroku was close enough he punched InuYasha in the stomach, then In the Face. Pushed him down the stairs to hit the teacher's desk. "Now don't you ever hit one of my friends, or hit a girl!" Miroku was yelling now, He raced back down to see if they were all right. "Yeah. I'm fine, but dude I don't think you realized it, but your eye is bleeding" Sango wiped away the blood from his eye. "Sango" then he groped her, SLAP! He was hit good, it left a big red spot. Kagome was just watching it all, then turned to look at InuYasha. Got up and walked toward him, then she whispered "You screwed up my black eyeliner" then kicked him in the leg. All three of them walked out of the classroom, and ditched school that day. 


	4. The Restaurant

~Chapter Four: The restaurant  
  
"Man, I can't believe you did that! Dude you could have got hurt." Sango was drinking her 7UP when Miroku yelled, "Yeah! I got killed the boss! 100 points for me! Woohoo!" he was playing his gameboy advanced. Kagome snatched it from his hands, "What are you playing anyways?" she started to press the 'A' button, and Miroku freaked out. He snatched it from Kagome's hand just in time to see his little screen saver come up. (Can anyone guess what it is?) 'What's your problem?' She looked at him seriouse and at the same time confused. 'Ehehehehe... ^.^;; Nothing, I don't have a problem, nope noda is wrong with me!!' ^.^;; Kagome and Sango looked at eachother then looked back at Miroku, and stared for the longest time. 'Eheheh...^.^;; so now what do you guyz wanna do?' Miroku had a BIG anime sweatdrop on the side of his face. 'Oh, I dunno. How bout..goin' to Hot Topic!'(bomb azz store!) Sango sprang up from the seat and walked outside, Kagome and Miroku followed her. Sango just stood there looking at some girl across the street. 'Well, well if it isnt Sango.' The girl said under her breath, she walked across the street. 'Well Sango long time no see' she smirked 'Oh, you're the same as usal arent ya?' Mrioku sighed 'Can someone please tell me whatz goin' on?' Sango glared at Miroku, 'eh... nevermind' X.X Kagome walked between Sango and the girl, and started at Sango right in the eye(she looked scary too!o.O) 'SangoChan, come on, I dunno who this person is but forget it!' The girl grunted and stuck her nose in the air, and walked away. 'Dumbass prep...' The three walked off into the mall.  
  
'Dude! I want that plaid skirt! OoOoO! An' I want this, an' that, o! an' that too!' kagome ran around the store grabing things that she wanted right off the shelfs, Miroku was listening to afi and Sango was looking at black makeup and GC stuff! (don't be hatein' cuz GC rawkz!) 'THERE!' Kagome slammed her stuff on the counter, a "few" minutes later the price was rang up to be.. $350.95! Sango fell on the floor and Miroku droped the CD. 'Haha! Good thing I know where my mom keeps her stash of money!' She got out a $400.00,and handed it to caiser-person-dude-thing. Pulled Sango off the ground pulled the ear phones off Mirokus head and draged them all the way to her house.(A/n: the thing with the gurl.. I dunno where that came from, just bored enough to put it in there,lol)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
plz review! It would mean a lot! Also sowwy about the first 4 chapter bein' sooo short! ^.^;; 


End file.
